Talk:Elements/@comment-116.15.77.122-20170613052537
Space Element Gravity + Time 1. Asteroid Avalanche - User fires multiple asteroids at a target location, dealing medium damage and stealing 200 mana from the enemy. 2. Meteor Blast - User fires a meteor that explodes on impact, dealing high damage to anyone in the explosion. The damage increases by 3% for every 1 meter of travelling. 3. Brutal Slam - User lifts a target up and slams him on the ground three times, dealing high damage and stealing 200 stamina. 4. Black Hole - User creates a black hole, sucking in nearby enemies, with the potential to deal massive damage. Enemies who are trapped inside will have reduced defense for 5 seconds after the ability has ended. 5. Solar Storm - User sends the battleground to space, sending shooting stars down to Earth, each dealing massive damage and stealing all of the victims' mana and stamina. After a while, anyone near the user will be knocked back and take low damage. Netherworld Lava + Crystal + 450 diamonds 1. Molten Missiles - User sends multiple projectiles, each dealing low damage but leaving puddles of lava where they land. 2. Saber Shield - User creates a large shield, stunning all enemies who enter the shield. The shield absorbs all damage, healing the user 50% of the damage taken. 3. Deep Drop - User opens a hole in the ground. Anyone who drops into it will take high damage and have the disability to use abilities until the hole is gone. 4. Possess - User turns into a ghoul for 10 seconds. User will not take any damage, and has the ability to use ablities that other players have but he doesn't. After 10 seconds, nearby enemies will take medium damage and a quick stun. 5. Unfiendly Essence - User traps all nearby enemies into a huge volcano, dealing extreme damage. Anyone who fires at the volcano will take high burn damage until the volcano disappears. Heaven Nightmare + Spirit + Spectrum 1. Cloud Catastrophe - User fires a huge cloud at a target direction, carrying anyone caught in it. If it hits a wall, everyone caught in it will take high damage. 2. Angelic Essence - User flies to a target location, teleporting anyone near the location to the user's original location, dealing low damage. This move grants lifesteal. 3. Heavenly Garden - User creates a garden, trapping anyone inside it, stealing their health and mana. If anyone touches the walls of the garden, they will all take medium damage and a stun. 4. Orbs of Redemption - User fires multiple orbs at a target location, sticking onto anyone in range. Using the ability again will pull the enemies towards the user before pushing them away, dealing high damage. 5. Farewell - User rides on a storm cloud in the sky, zapping enemies down below, issuing high damage and a long stun. Whenever the user kills someone, anyone nearby the person killed will take high damage and a short stun. Paint Single Element 1. Splat! - User fires a huge paint bomb, dealing high damage to anyone caught in it and blinding them with a random colour. 2. Pew pew pew! - User fires multiple paints at a target location, slowing all enemies caught in it and dealing low damage. 3. Spray Paint - User sprays paint all around him, slowing all enemies caught within, dealing medium damage and blinding them with a random colour. 4. Ridiculous!? - User rides a wave of paint, stunning and dealing high damage to anyone caught within. 5. Paint the Town Red - User flies up into the air, firing splotches of paint around him. Anyone caught inside will take massive damage and a stun, blinding their screen with many different colours. Psychic Gravity + Spirit 1. Hypnotism - User hypnotises a target, dealing high damage to the target and nearby enemies. 2. Tremble - User trembles enemies near him, causing them to fall and dealing low damage, healing the user. 3. Demonitizer - User demonitizes everyone near him, lowering their damage, max health and defense, as well as dealing medium damage. 4. Mind Trap - User fires a huge projectile at a target location, trapping anyone in it, dealing high damage. 5. Drowning Sirens - User creates huge shockwaves, violently vibrating enemies screens and dealing massive damage to nearby enemies, high damage to further enemies, medium damage and so on. User grants immense healing to party members as well. Hope they will add these in! Thanks for reading :)